Always been yours
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sakura says she loves Taylor Lautner and Sasuke doesn't like it. I am really bad at summaries. I don't know how to write one without giving away the story.But I think its cute, so you guys read and let me know. ok? Thanks :D its NOT AU, even if it does mention Taylor Lautner, its Taylor Lautner from Naruto world. lol


This one total fluff like all my other stories. Sasuke is super OOC but he's kinda adorable. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Thank you! Review you guys.

Disclaimer: Naruto or the characters don't belong to me. Oh but some of the dialogue belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me.

* * *

"Oh look Sasuke-kun! The new ninja movie stars Taylor Lautner. He's so cool." Sakura exclaimed pointing to a page of the magazine she's had her head buried in for the last 10 minutes.

"So?" Sasuke asked looking at his teammate with a raised eyebrow. He has been back in Konoha for about a year and a half now. He goes on missions just as a normal ninja now after months of probation. He was currently sitting on a hospital bed due to a slightly dangerous mission he had been given about a month ago.

Sakura has said that his condition was bad and that he would be in the hospital for at least a month for a full recovery. If it wasn't for Sakura visiting everyday, he would have definitely gone back to his previous tendencies of killing anything that moves, he was sure of it.

"So...he's amazing. I love him. I am so going to see it with Ino and Hinata." Sakura smiled, dreamily staring at the picture of the so called 'Taylor Lautner' and sighed contently. Sasuke frowned at this, unknown to the slightly insane woman that's supposed to be the apprentice of the fifth hokage.

"I thought you loved me." Sasuke muttered under his breath, the frown still in his perfect thin lips and looking anywhere but at the pink haired kunoichi beside him.

"Wha...?did you just...what now?"Sakura gaped at Sasuke like a fish and he refused to look at her, under any circumstances.

"You heard me." Sasuke said frowning harder, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I did. But...I think...I think I just imagined it." Sakura said sitting down in his bed trying to get a closer look at him.

"You didn't." he said looking out at the blue skies of Konoha outside his window.

Sakura smiled sweetly at how cute Sasuke was being. He was never like this. Always being all broody and high and mighty."My feelings for you and Taylor Lautner are very, very different Sasuke-kun." she said the smile never leaving her face.

"Hn" Sasuke said having thought that he had spoken enough words for like a week now.

"Sasuke-kun...if you and Taylor Latner were in a battle together...Sasuke-kun, I would most definitely root for you." she said again trying to reassure him, although she was confused as to why she has to in the first place.

Since he's been back, team seven has been a team again and they were team mates, nothing more and nothing less. Sakura's been keeping her unconditional love for him at bay due to his dislike for her in any romantic way. What the hell...is going on now?

"How DO you feel about me then?" Sasuke asked, suddenly turning to looking into her emerald eyes.

Sakura was completely caught off guard by that question. Never in a million years did she ever expect something like that to come out of Sasuke's mouth.'Who is this and what have they done with my Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought looking at the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre with wide open eyes.

"Um...you...you know how I feel. I...I told you..."Sakura trailed off looking at the plain white bed sheet Sasuke's lower body was covered in. "...that day. The...the day...you...left." she finished quietly not wanting to talk about that night.

If Sasuke was being weird today, well he wasn't done yet, because the next thing Sakura knew his forehead was resting on Sakura's left shoulder and Sakura went stiff as soon as their bodies made contact.

Sakura swallowed hard wondering if she had give him too many pain killers than had been prescribed to him. Sakura stared at the white wall across from her with wide open eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Say it." Sasuke said quietly bringing Sakura back from oblivion.

"What?" she breathed out looking down at Sasuke's chicken butt hair. She breathed his scent in unconsciously closing her eyes as his beautiful very Sasuke smell hit her senses.

"Say it...what you told me...the night I left. Say it to me." he clarified still resting his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?..."Sakura whispered confused beyond belief and top of all that her heart was pounding at an extraordinary speed at an extraordinary volume. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest and she was dead sure Sasuke could hear it pounding in her chest.

"Tell me." he said again in a soft voice that Sakura wasn't entirely sure belonged to Sasuke.

So she began, although she didn't know why she did."Sasuke...I'm so in love with you, I...I can't even stand it." Sakura started quietly with tears at the rim of her beautiful green eyes threatening to fall. She closed her eyes going back in time to that moment in her past that hurt her the most. She imagined a 12 year old Sasuke standing in front of her with his back to her and she felt the pain she felt in that moment all those years ago. Her whole heart felt heavy with feeling and loneliness and her hands and feet felt numb that she was glad she was sitting down at the moment. 'Why is he doing this? Why is he making me say all this? Is he trying to hurt me? Hasn't he done that enough times already? I've spent all this time trying to forget that day, why?' Sakura thought as she felt her heart actually physically started hurting. But she continued anyway. Why? She didn't know. "If...if you would only be with me...I promise...I'd never...I'd never let you regret it. Everyday...will be a joy. I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke, so please...I'm begging you...don't...don't walk away."Sakura finished with tears she didn't know she still had. Her tears rolled down her cheeks from her closed eyes and fell onto Sasuke's shoulder making his shirt wet with years and years of pain.

It hurt to relive it. It hurt so much Sakura could barely stand it. She wanted to run out of this room, run out of the village and run as far away as she possibly could because, she knows what is coming and she isn't sure her heart will be able to handle it a second time, because it hasn't completely healed from the last time he broke it all those years ago.

"I will stay." Sasuke finally spoke softly after what felt like an eternity of her heart yelling at her to run, to get away. Sakura shot her eyes open to look at Sasuke as soon as the words left his mouth, but his face was still buried in her shoulder. "I will stay...but this time, instead of you making me happy,I will do everything to make you happy. I will do everything to make sure that you don't regret loving me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy Sakura. Because just by saying you love me, you have already given me everything that could ever make me happy Sakura."Sasuke continued still not looking at her but Sakura could see the slight tint of pink resting an Sasuke's left cheek.

She stared at him. She stared at him hard because she must,must, must be dreaming. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Sasuke..."she whispered because she didn't know what else to say. It was so unexpected. She had imagined this scenario a million times and not once did she have nothing to say back to him. So...why can't she find anything to say to him now?

Sasuke finally raised his head to look Sakura in the eye. Sakura's face was wet with tears that were still continuing to leak out of her eyes.'How could one person have so many tears?' Sasuke wondered. He took both of Sakura's hands and held them between his while Sakura stared at him and his very un-Sasuke like actions.

"I love you Sakura. I love you so so much. So this time...I'm begging you...don't please don't walk away." Sasuke said with, what Sakura could only describe as, desperation in his voice.

Sakura stared as Sasuke took in a deep breath as if preparing for a long battle, "Marry me Sakura." he said and Sakura couldn't help but let out a loud gasp at his words.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to respond. She hasn't said anything throughout his whole confession and now she was gaping at him like he'd sprouted two heads. His heart started beating loud, hitting against his rib cage with every beat as he waited for her rejection, because he deserved it, he deserved her rejection.

Sakura, in the meantime, was trying to process everything that has been said to her, trying to embed every little detail into her memory. 'Sasuke-kun loves me! Sasuke-kun loves me!' her mind kept on repeating over and over and over again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke finally spoke up after about five minutes, getting impatient with her statue-like behaviour just as she blinked, once, twice, three times staring into his onyx eyes.

She finally let out a sigh smiling the most beautiful smile at him, the smile that she gives him and only him, his own personal smile, just brighter than it had ever been before.

"Yes" she whispered clutching his hand tighter. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction genuinely surprised at her answer and for the first time in what felt like a life time he smiled at her and Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sight in front of her. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Sakura said putting a soft hand on his cheek.

"It isn't." Sasuke said slipping on a ring on her left ring finger. The same ring he forced Naruto into bringing him yesterday from his home when he came to visit. It is a gold band that had the Uchiha symbol on it with a ruby and a diamond.

"This is Beautiful Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed admiring it on her finger with her hand held in front of her.

"I've...been meaning to give it to you for awhile now. It's a family heirloom. It belongs to the clan matriarch. It was my mother's before you." Sasuke explained looking at his future wife adoringly, happy that he was finally able to make her cry tears of happiness rather than tears of sadness like he's done so many times before.

"I love it. Thank you. I love you Sasuke-kun!" She said softly smiling at him making him blush uncharacteristically.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder again putting his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Sakura...thank you, for finally giving me Something to call mine in the world."

"I've always been yours Sasuke-kun. You just took a little while to figure it out." Sakura said putting her hands around her future husband's neck.

'Future husband! Sasuke-kun is my future husband. You can have Taylor Lautner Ino pig' inner Sakura yelled making a fist in the air.

* * *

Remember to review. Have a great day you guys:D


End file.
